1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus capable of displaying a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An auto-stereoscopic display technology applied to a three-dimensional image display apparatus displays a three-dimensional image without a shutter glasses. As the auto-stereoscopic display technology, a parallax barrier scheme and a lenticular lens scheme are widely used.
A three-dimensional image display apparatus employing the parallax barrier scheme includes a parallax barrier, through which vertical lattice-shape openings are formed, disposed in front of a display panel including pixels arranged into a matrix of rows and columns. The parallax barrier separates a right-eye image and a left-eye image with respect to right and left eyes of an observer to generate a binocular disparity in different images.
The three-dimensional image display apparatus employing the lenticular lens scheme includes a lenticular lens sheet having a plurality of semi-cylindrical lenses arranged in a column direction and disposed on the display panel instead of the parallax barrier having the vertical lattice shape.
Meanwhile, a lenticular device, which is switched between two-dimensional mode and three-dimensional mode, includes two substrates, liquid crystals filled between the two substrates, and electrodes disposed on one of the two substrates to allow the liquid crystals to be arranged in the lenticular lens shape. The lenticular device is disposed in front of the display panel and switched between two-dimensional mode and three-dimensional mode in response to voltages applied to the electrodes.